New kids in town
by Ashybee
Summary: Lucas and Haley Scott have just moved to tree hill capturing the eyes of Brooke Davis and Nathan Lee the king and queen of there new school Tree Hill High.love,drama,and more love welcome to tree hill.
1. I think were going to like it here

**Haley and Lucas Scott are twins that are moving to tree hill high. When they get there they find romance and conflict with the 2 most popular people at the school Nathan Lee and Brooke Davis who are cousins. Major Brucas and naley there is also a bit of Pathan at the beginning.**

Haley and Lucas stepped out of there car into Tree hill were they were going to live now because of there mom and dad Keith and Karen Scott's new business there,

they own a night club called Tric. Haley and Lucas weren't happy about the move leaving all there friends behind to start a new life here in Tree Hill.

"Could you too a least look a bit happy about this move I know you have had to leave your friends behind but you will find new ones I know it" Keith said trying to cheer up Haley and Lucas

"How do you know that what if everybody will make fun of us because were the new kids" Haley said she was not one bit happy about this move

"Come on hales that's a bit dramatic you will meat knew friends because are wonderful kids" Karen said while giving them both a hug

"Oh don't worry when I meet someone I'll remember to mention my mom said were wonderful kids" Lucas said in a sarcastic tone while walking off

"Where do you think your going mister" Keith sad worried about his two kids

"I'm going to explore this wonderful place now were living here" Lucas said while carrying on walking

"I'm going with him" Haley said running after Lucas

Haley and Lucas were walking down a street when they came to a basketball court just next to a river. They saw 3 boys playing basketball and one guy sitting on the bleachers watching.

"Shall we go over and introduce our self they will probably go to our new school" Lucas said to Haley as they began to walk over

"Hi my names Lucas and this is my twin sister Haley we have just moved here from L.A" Lucas said as Haley waved quite shyly.

"Hey my name is Nathan and this is Jake, Skills and Mouth."

"So i guess you will be going to go to tree hill high then" Jake said

"Ye were both a little nervous we are kinda mad about the move" Lucas said

"Oh dont be i mean we will help you out so wanna game of basketball" Nathan asked

"Ye sure haley go and sit on the bleachers " Lucas said to Haley

Haley made her way over to the bleacher she was now looking at Nathan he was tall had black hair and the most gorgeus green eyes he was so HOT !!! Haley thought to herself as she took a seat on the bleachers

"hi i am Haley what did u say your name was again" Haley asked

"Its Mouth" he ansewred

"Really that was my name at summer camp" Haley laughed.Mouth looked at her funny "it was because i slept with my mouth open" she said as they both laughed

"So at school is there anything i need to know about like who is queen bee and who is the school jerk and stuff" Haley asked curiously

"well, Nathen over there is like the populist guy in school he is the captain of the basketball team and his best friend is Jake" Mouth said pointing to Nathan and Jake. "Then there is Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer there like the most popular girls in school Brooke is Nathan's cousin and is really protective over her and then there is Peyton and she is Nathans girlfreind" Mouth said

"oh" Haley said a little dissapointed the he had a girlfriend

"They fight all the time though " mouth said with a smile. Haley laughed and they both carried on watching the game

* * *

The guys had been playing ball for hours now and haley was getting really bored "Lucas can we go now i am so BORED !!!! haley said to lucas as she made her way to him

"ye sure i will see you guys at school tomorrow bye" Lucas said

"ye see ya later you to Haley" Nathan said as he was thinking how pretty Haley she was about mid height, had blonde hair which was quite wavey and he thought she was really HOT !!!

Lucas nad Haley were walking home now and was talking about the guys back at the river court

"So you seemed to make so freinds today" said refering to the Nathan,Jake and Skills

"Ye and what about you what were you guys talking about anyway" Lucas asked

"He was just telling me stuff about tree hill high thats all" Haley said as they walked into there house

"Oh cool so anyway it seems that we have both made freinds today then that good" Lucas said as he made his way to his new bedrrom

"Ye, hey luke i think i am going to like it here" Haley said smiling

"Ye me too"

* * *

**Well that is my first chapter ino it was short but i didnt know what to put on the first page but as i carry on they will get longer but please Review i loved to read them xxx**

**Ashleigh x**


	2. First Day

_Italics is there thoughts _

It was the first day at Tree Hill High for Haley and Lucas and they were both quite nervous because about the things they have heard.

"Haley come on we have got to go" Lucas moaned from outside, as always Haley was taking for ever to do her hair.

"I don't want to go to school on the first day looking awful" Haley shouted back. Finally Haley was ready and they got In the car to and drove to there new school and to the day ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in the car park of the school parking up, Lucas could tell from a mile of that Haley was really nervous.

"Haley will you calm down there going to love you. You will make friends in no time".

"What if I don't though what if I will end up being a loner or something you don't know that. "Yeah that's true but I do know you have made mates all ready at the river court so we will meet up with them and just go from there now come on were going to be late" Lucas said getting out of the car

Lucas and Haley were walking up to school some people were looking but most were just carrying on so Haley felt much better. They both met up with the guys from the river court.

"Hey guys, come sit down" Jake said walking over to the lunch tables outside. They both said hey to everyone and Jake introduced them to other people as well.

"So guys this is Rachel, Peyton, Bevin and Brooke" Jake said Lucas and Haley said hey. "_God she is beautiful" _Lucas thought to himself about Brooke. Haley grow an instant bond with the girls and they were already telling her to join the cheerleading team. Lucas was sat with the lads but couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Brooke was.

The bell went and all off them went to there classes. "Hey Jake were is this class" Lucas said pointing to his lesson sheet. "Brooke has him now go with her" Jake said pointing to Brooke

"So you have you got calculus now, handsome" Brooke said smirking, _God he is so HOT!!!"_Brooke thought to herself

"Yeah do you know were to go" Lucas said blushing a bit_ "God pull your self together you hardly know the girl"_

"Just this way" Brooke said walking off

So the day was over is was quite a success for Lucas and Haley they had both met new friends and Lucas had really hit is of with Brooke they had most of there lessons together so they had been hanging out with each other all day and they both knew sparks were flying.

**Ok so that was 2****nd**** chapter hoped you liked it I know its short but hate writing beginning of stories. Please review thought I love to read them and help is always welcome. Ashleigh x **


	3. Chapter 3

New kids in town

**This is a big note so read it**I just want to say that I have changed my mind Nathan and Brooke are not cousins anymore just really good mates!!! And also I forgot to mention in the last chapter Karen and Keith have gone away for the week.

It had been 2 weeks since Haley and Lucas had moved to Tree Hill. It seemed that they were actually going to like it here and they were both defiantly hitting it off with everyone now, Haley knew now she probably won't be a loner.

Lucas and Brooke were starting to be really good mates, but there was just something that made them both want more but neither knowing.

"Hey Luke, so are you ever going to ask Brooke out" Haley mentioned to Luke in the car to school.

"What are you on about Haley there is nothing going to happen between me and Brooke" Lucas said turning into the school car park

"Oh yeah, Im your twin sister I can see these things and you are defiantly vibing on her.

"Haley lets just say I like her okay she is funny and smart and I will consider asking her out but I am not going to talk to my sister about it" Lucas said slowly walking off

"You just did" Haley said smirking and walking off too.

Lucas was in English thinking about what Haley said early that day. He was wondering if maybe he should ask Brooke out I mean he really likes her but wonders if she will just laugh in his face, no Brooke wouldn't do that. Maybe he could ask her to just hang out just as mates then see were it goes after that. Yes that's what he is going to do.

English was over and it was lunch time so Lucas made his way over to Brooke's locker.

"Hey Brooke, what's up"

"Hey Luke, nothing much got cheerleading now thought!

"Ok I will make this quick, do you maybe want to hang out this weekend"

"Oh Lucas I would love too but my boyfriend is coming back from his holiday at the weekend and I am going to hang out with him, sorry maybe another time, got to go now bye" Brooke said walking off to cheerleading

"She has a boyfriend. Why didn't she ever mention this before and why didn't the others tell probably because no one knows that I like her and she obviously doesn't like me" Lucas thought as he slowly walked to the canteen.

Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton were currently in Biology. Nathan and Haley were sat next to each other and Peyton and Jake sat right behind them. Nathan was shocked that in such a short space of time how close he had become with Lucas and Haley, especially Haley, which worries him a little seen as he had a girlfriend but Haley was different to the other girls he knew, she had more on her mind that what she wears and the next party, when he talks she listens to him and he as been able to talk to her about his dad something he has never been able to do with Peyton. Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts by Peyton giggling behind him he turned around to see her openly flirting with Jake. Did she know he was sitting Right here but the strangest thing was that it wasn't really bothering him as much as it should do. We turned back round to see Haley making notes that he should be doing.

"Haley can I ask you a favour"

"Sure Nathan what is it?"

"Can I borrow your notes later?"

"Yeah why don't you come round to mine later and I'll go through them with you"

Nathan nodded and let Haley carry on with her notes.

Lucas and Haley were in the car on there way home.

"Luke what's up you've been really quiet"

"Brooke's got a boyfriend he has just been away on holiday"

"Oh Lucas Im sorry I know how much you like her"

"Yeah never mind, this is all your fault if you hadn't have told me to ask her out then I wouldn't of and looked like a complete idiot"

"Yeah I guess your right, anyway let's get on to better news Nathan is coming over tonight" Haley said whiles getting out of the car

"Haley what are you getting yourself into he has a girlfriend"

"I am not getting myself into anything I am thinking about maybe getting myself into something but he is so sweet and he is not like other jocks he likes me for me and not some fake plastic wannabe" Haley said opening her front door.

"Yeah well watch your back you don't want to be doing anything stupid that you will regret" Lucas said walking up to his room

Later that night, Lucas had gone to the rivercourt with the guys and Haley was in her room waiting for Nathan.

Haley heard a knock at the door and ran down stairs.

"Hey Nathan come in"

"So I kind of copied notes of Jake so I was just wondering if you want to hang out or something"

"Well don't you think it is I a bit risky I mean you have a girlfriend?"

"The only thing that would be make it risky if we like each other in that way and we don't" Nathan said knowing that he was lying to himself

"Yeah, ok come in" Haley said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"What do you want to watch then?"

"What about the notebook" Haley said putting into the DVD player

"If we have too"

"Yeah we do" Haley got comfortable on the couch and Nathan came and joined her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about half way into the movie and Nathan looked down at Haley to see if she had fallen a sleep. She hadn't and slowly looked up too out of nowhere Nathan crashed his lips on Haley's and Haley was so shocked by this didn't kiss back but then did she knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

**Hope****d you liked it a bit longer this time please review luv to read them more brucas soon & naley!! **

**Ashleigh x **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 1 week since Brooke's boyfriend Chase had come back from Tree Hill. Lucas hated him he thought that he was such a jerk but everyone else seemed to love him.

Haley was walking home from school when Peyton ran up to her.

"Hey Hales, is everything okay you seem a little distant lately"

"Yeah im fine, I have just a lot of things going on" Haley said but in fact she wasn't fine she had been trying to avoid Peyton since her and Nathan kissed last week.

"Okay, well anyway Haley I need some advice"

"Well don't ask me Im not really good with the whole advice"

"Well im going to tell you anyway. I and Nathan have been going out for a while now but lately I have had some feelings for Jake I mean do you think its stupid and that I shouldn't give up on what me and Nathan have" Peyton said looking at Haley for a answer.

"I think you should do what you feel and then talk to Nathan about it or maybe its just a fling it will soon pass over" Haley said unlocking her front door.

"Yeah that's all it is a little fling it will pass over, thanks Haley you're a good friend, well I have got to go now I'll cya tomorrow" Peyton said walking home

_"Good friend? I am the worst friend ever. She has been such a good friend to me since I moved here and I pay her back by kissing her boyfrien_d" Haley thought as she walked to her room

Lucas was having the worst week, not only does he have too see Brooke and chase all lovey dovey at school but it seemed like everyone loved him even Haley which was a stab in the back but he also now had to work a double shift at the café. He walked in and noticed it was fairly quiet, thank god, he went behind the counter and put on his apron. He had been in the café for about and hour Haley and his mom had gone shopping. It was still quiet, and then he heard the laugh that had controlled his thoughts for that past 3 weeks. He turned around to see Brooke walking into the café hand in hand with Chase. They sat down at the table near the window and started whispering and giggling into each others ears. Luck him he had to go over there. He walked over and just waited patiently until one of them noticed him. Brooke finally did.

"Oh Hiya Lucas" shocked event though her and Lucas both knew she knew it was his moms café.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Can you give us a minute…or 5" Chase asked, why did everyone like this guy

"Chase don't be rude will have 2 cheese burgers and fries"

Lucas walked away to prepare the order. Lucas walked back in with the food to see Chase walking out leaving Brooke left alone. Lucas walked over and put the food down on the table.

"Is he coming back?"

"No something cane up…I'll pay for both though"

"No that's fine...Why don't I join you so you're not alone"

"Yeah that would be nice"

Lucas sat down and they both started eating.

"So how long have you been with Chase?"

"5 months, at the start of junior year, so how do you like Tree Hill so far"

"Yeah it okay I just miss my friends back home"

"Yeah I bet I would too if I ever moved"

"Haley loves it here especially because of a certain basketball player…Oh crap I shouldn't of said that Haley is going to kill me"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me"

Lucas and Brooke talked and ate foe another 30 minutes, really enjoying each others company, they finished eating and Lucas took the plates into the back and Brooke starts to leave. "Thank you Lucas I had a god time, well I'll be seeing ya"

**Ino that's like Leyton saying but I wanted brucas to have there own saying thingy to so I kind of nicked there's well anyway do you love it hate? Tell loved to read them and help is always needed**


	5. Authors Review: x

Heyheyhey! I know your probably thinking wtf! where has she been lol I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like what a year (n) that's bad I have just been very busy and a lot of crap has gone on (: x but I'm bk but only if you want me to be please can you guys leave me lots of reviews telling me if you and want my story to continue or if I'm wasting my time (: that would be great and it's also nice to hear why you want it updating too . it will be much appreciated and I will make the chapters longer and more detailed just need abit of encouragement (: x lots of loveee(:

Ashlee

Xx


	6. Party Time

**Brooke's POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon and as always Brooke was waiting for her boyfriend to finally arrive to pick her up for their date. As usual he was late, lately Brooke was even wondering why she still bothered with him, he was always late picking her up and cancelled things at the last minute. Ever since he had come back for his holiday he was so distant with Brooke it wasn't even like they were together anymore. But ever since Lucas had arrived in Tree Hill she also seemed like she wasn't even bothered with her relationship with Chase, she had grown an instant friendship with Lucas, he was really sweet and a great listener the two main things that Chase wasn't. He had really been there for Brooke the past week after they had dinner at his mom's cafe when Chase left.

She quickly text Chase asking him where he was and if he didn't hurry up to not bother coming at all which knowing Chase the way Brooke did he probably wouldn't. Brooke knew that her feelings for Chase were definitely not as strong for him as they used to be, actually she doubted her whole relationship with him altogether.

She changed out of her dress and shoved her hair up into a loose ponytail, went downstairs and stuck in some cheesy chick flick; she knew it was going to be a long boring night.

About an hour into the movie Brooke thought what the hell was she doing, alone on a Saturday night watching a really rubbish soppy movie, when she could be out with her friends forgetting all about her stupid Chase issue. She grabbed her phone and text Nathan if he wanted to go to a party down by the beach she heard was happening this week. She ran upstairs quickly, did her hair and shoved her little black dress on that she was wearing earlier that night. Nathan text back saying he will be there in 10 minutes. She went downstairs and waited till there was a knock on the door. Nathan being Nathan just let himself in.

"Hey, what made you suddenly want to go to a party , thought you had planes with Chase" Nathan said with a smirk plastered on his face knowing full well that Chase would have stood Brooke up. He had always hated Chase and was just waiting for Brooke to open her eyes and realise he was just an ass.

"Ha ha, so funny Nate can we please just go, I really don't want to think about that jerk tonight" she said pushing Nathan out of the door and locking it behind her.

"So where do you want to go, I heard there's allot of parties happening tonight "he said jumping into his car and starting the engine.

"Anywhere except from here, me and you both know that a party is definitely not a party till we get there" Brooke said with a smirk on her face. "Very true" Nathan replied laughing zooming down the street to the nearest party he could find.

They arrived at Bevin's house were they could spot a mile away that there was defiantly a party going on. They girl maybe be ditsy but she knew how to throw one hell of a party. Brooke made her way inside crabbing the nearest red cup she could find and filling it with beer, Nathan had already gone on a hunt for Peyton or Haley she didn't even know these days. She turned into the living room were sofas had been pushed to the side the make a large dancing area which was being used up by her very wasted cheerleading squad. She looked around and spotted the guy she was hoping for to be here standing in the corner of the room talking to Jake so she made her way over.

"Hey Luke...and Jake" Brooke said pulling then both into a hug knowing when she hugged Lucas that she tensed slightly under his touch hoping he didn't notice.

"Hey Brooke, were Chase?" Lucas said with smile on his face this party had suddenly got much better.

"Oh who knows, who cares, but what I do know is that I could really use a refill" Brooke said looking at Jake as he grabbed her and Lucas's cup to go and refill them.

"So Lucas...what are you doing here, I didn't think these parties were your kind of thing".

"There not really I guess I was hoping I'd bump into you here" Lucas said smiling shyly.

"Aww well thank you, but how trashy does that make me sound because obviously you would find Brooke Davis at a party" Brooke said laughing as Jake came back and handed her and Lucas there drinks.

"Oh...Sorry" Lucas said laughing back.

"Right well I'm off to find erm... Haley see you guys later...Oh and Brooke try not to get too wasted" Jake said laughing walking off into a big crowd.

"Ha ha Jake, but he is probably right" Brooke said laughing to herself

"So I take you and Chase are arguing" Lucas said trying to hind the fact that he was pleased.

"Oh well not really, he just keeps ditching me and things, I mean it's like he has changed since he came back of his holiday, like before that he used to be really nice and treat me well but now it's like he doesn't even care about my feeling and....sorry I'm blabbing you don't want to hear about me and Chase"

"No...No its fine I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Lucas said with a reassuring smile."Oh I'm ok Lucas, but I know what would cheer me up... another drink "Brooke said laughing handing here cup to Lucas. He took and made his way through the crowd to the kitchen.

Brooke had been at the party all night and was now two in the morning and she had to admit she was wasted. She was trying to forget all about her problems with Chase by chucking alcohol down here neck. She has been hanging out with Lucas all night basically, they had talked about everything from his old life to how he likes his new one every conversation making less sense the drunken Brooke got.

"Hey Brooke, I think that maybe you have enough" Lucas said trying to take the red cup out of Brookes hand. "Do you want to know what I think Lucas .... That you are very very right" Brooke slurred handing Lucas the cup."How about you take me home, because I have no idea where Nathan has gone probably making out with your sister when he is supposed to be going out with my best friend"

"Oh I take Nathan told you about him and Haley kissing" Lucas said walking Brooke to his car.

"Yes yes he did, you see Nathan tells me everything Lucas, were like this "Brooke said showing Lucas here crossed fingers. As Lucas chuckled slightly and putting Brooke into the car.

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan had been looking for Brooke for about half an hour wondering where the hell she had disappeared to, and then he got a text from Lucas telling him he had taken her home because she was wasted. _Typical_ Nathan thought to himself he turned into the kitchen where he saw his girlfriend playing a game of "I never" with a group of people, deciding to not join "_only turns into trouble"_. He walked upstairs to find the nearest bathroom before deciding to go home _"god when did I turn into such a bore". _He turned to and opened the door to see two people full on making out. "Oops sorry, my bad" he said to the couple before they both turned round to reveal that the two people full on making out was in fact Jake and Haley, much too Nathans surprise "Haley"  
"Nathan I..."  
"I'm sorry I have to go" Nathan started to walk out of the house hoping to get out before anyone else saw him or seeing something else that turned his stomach. He hated how jealous what he had seen had made him. He had a girlfriend a girlfriend that he had been with for over a year why did him meeting Haley and knowing her only 4 weeks change all that. Nathan had just made it outside when he heard her voice. "Nathan please wait..."  
"Haley I really don't want to talk right now just go back inside to Jack"  
"Hey I'm not the one with a long term girlfriend you remember Peyton"  
"Do you... you didn't seem to care about Peyton when you were kissing me last week"  
"Exactly a whole seven days ago and you have spoke to me once. You kissed me... You're the one with the girlfriend... you're the one who got jealous when you saw me with Jake... the ball was in your court and you did nothing... you..." Haley was cut of my Nathans lips. It was just as passionate as last time but this time Haley was thinking with her head and she pulled away.  
"Stop doing that stop thinking you can just kiss me and everything be forgotten I'm not going to be your dirty little secret and I'm not going to do it to Peyton anymore so you need to sort this out before we do that again" Haley said and then walked back into the house. Nathan knew she was right he owned it to Peyton to be honest. He knew it was going to be messy but something told Nathan that Haley was worth it.

Lucas arrived at Brooke's house and helped her into her house."Right Brooke so I'll get going now do you think you'll manage from here" Lucas said as he unlocked her door. "Yea I'll manage I'm drunk not an invalid" she said laughing."Yea, well I'll be off then" leaning down and hugging Brooke, When Lucas tried pulling away Brooke held on tighter and looked into his eyes, she lead in to him but before she could do anything else he pulled further away from her and let go. Brooke tried to not let Lucas see the hurt in her eyes. "What you doing I thought you were into me" Brooke asked him he hadn't said anything but Brooke wasn't stupid. "I am but Brooke I've been thinking about this moment since the day I meant you and I want it to be perfect for us and not something you will regret to tomorrow or maybe not even remember given how much you have had to drink I want it to be special" Lucas gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. "See you later Cheery"  
"Bye Broody".


End file.
